1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of buildings, particularly homes, and specifically to a device for fastening the fascia board to the ends of rafters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional housing construction, rafters slant downward from the peak of the roof to the upper edge of the wall. Boards are laid on the upper surface of the rafters to form the roof. The rafters and roof extend beyond the wall and eaves troughs at the edge of the roof receive the runoff from the roof. The eaves troughs are mounted on fascia boards fastened to the ends of the rafters and lying parallel to wall of the house.
It has heretofore been a practice to cut off the ends of the rafters so as to make the ends of the rafters parallel to the wall of the house for receiving the fascia board. This has required an angular cut through the rafters and the expenditure of a considerable amount of time, with resulting expense. Another practice, necessitated by the economics of modern construction is to simply nail the fascia board to the upper edge of the squared ends of the rafters or to the roof boards. Because of the poor connection of the fascia board, accummulations of ice, snow, wet leaves, and the like often cause the fascia board to separate from the rafters.